new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene
Playstyle Origin Coming from a Yume Nikki styled game, Irene's moveset is meant to feel like someone's usual experience with games like these. You may not feel like you are progressing much, but every action accomplishes something, as little and insignificant as it seems at first. This is translated into Irene having plenty of attacks that do not do much base damage, but either deal it rapidly or incorporate extra effects that can help her out with the few kill moves that she actually has. On the other hand, the random events from these games and the feel of being lost has also been carried over to her moveset, with attacks that are not as easy to plan out as other similar moves from other players. Irene mains will have to know how to, for example, memorize the pattern of the Neutral B, or plan ahead of time how to take advantage of the special chess pieces. Entrance Compact Mirror Irene teleports onto the stage with her Compact Mirror. Special Attacks Neutral B: Spectrum Irene will flash in colors, damaging by contact. Pressing B right afterwards will create balls of energy around Irene, which have different effects. *Red Spheres will appear on Irene's sides, and will deal fire damage. *Yellow Spheres will appear on above and below Irene, and will deal electrical damage. *Green Spheres appear on diagonal angles and put opponents to sleep. *Blue Spheres appear on the opposite side as green and deals ice damage. It may even freeze opponents at higher percents. *Purple Spheres deal the least damage and have no extra element, but they appear all around Irene. These 5 colors go on a cycle, which you can keep track of using the Up Taunt. The color of Irene's glowstick indicate the color of the spheres you'll summon next. Move Origin This moves is based on the "Spectrum" effect in The Looking Glass, which turns Irene's body multicolor and allows her to create colored spheres on random parts of the screen if you press Shift. This effect is mainly visual, unlike in Nova. Side B: Rollerblades Irene will go forwards with her rollerblades, and you can stop her by simply pressing B again. If you press the opposite direction you're going while rollerblading, Irene will start spinning around while going slower. Input that direction again to actually turn around. The spin can be used to rack up damage on the opponents that touch her, but if Irene spins for too long she will be forced to stop the attack. Move Origin This move is based on the "Rollerblades" effect in The Looking Glass. As an staple in Yume Nikki Fangames, this effect allows Irene to go faster. The spin is based on the effect action when pressing Shift, which causes Irene to stop in place and perform a short spin. Up B: Witch Irene puts on a Witch Costume and will first float upwards while flashing in green, before teleporting upwards. By tilting the stick, you can both slightly steer Irene's direction during the flight, and choose a direction to teleport. Press B and a direction during the flight to teleport prematurely. While the teleport is better as a recovery option, the only way to use the Up B as an attack is during the float, as Irene will rack up damage to opponents that touch her while she is flashing. Move Origin This move is based on the "Witch" effect in The Looking Glass, which gives Irene the ability to teleport back to the Nexus by pressing Shift. Down B: White Queen Irene turns into the White Queen of Chess. Doing it in mid air will cause Irene to fall down fast, damaging anyone underneath her. You're able to move as the queen (no jumps), and falling from a ledge will also make you drop hard. Pressing B will cause Irene to summon Chess Pieces to attack, which can be summoned by B-reversing. Only two Chess Pieces can be summoned at a time. Irene can also summon four kinds of Chess Pieces with their own abilities. *Pawn: The standard piece, it will walk forwards and deal damage by touch. *Rook: Goes very fast and is slightly stronger than the pawns. *Knight: Goes forwards while hopping, and when they fall down they will deal the most damage. *Bishop: Goes on Zig Zag. The piece that appears is random, though the pawns are the most common option. And as a queen, Irene has super armor, meaning she can be damaged but she'll receive no knockback. But she isn't immune to grabs. Irene also stops being a queen by either pressing Down B or after around 6 or so seconds. Move Origin This move is based on the "White Queen" effect from The Looking Glass. While it makes Irene slower, it allows her to cause the white Chess Pieces from Chess Cloud World to move around, allowing her to go on paths that are blocked by them. As another drawback, black Chess Pieces will attack Irene. Final Smash: Anglerfish Lair Irene will summon a door in her place. All opponents on the same platform as the door will go through it, winding up in a completely different stage. In this new stage, there's a wall on the left and an obscured monster on the right. Touching the monster deals considerable damage unless you are Irene. (But opponents can still attack her) After a while, the monster will reveal itself, and if you touch it, you will get eaten by the monster, resulting in a KO. The Final Smash will end after a few seconds, or earlier if someone gets KO'd by the monster. It also ends if Irene somehow gets KO'd. (You can only KO opponents from above) Move Origin This attack is based on a part from The Looking Glass, rather than one of Irene's effects. There's a hidden world called "The Trench" which has a silhouette of an Anglerfish on the background. By exploring the Trench enough, you'll find a small cave with the Anglerfish, which is barely seen and will only expose itself every once in a while. KO Sounds KOSFX1: *screech* KOSFX2: *scream* StarKOSFX: N/A ScreenKOSFX: N/A Taunts Up: *Turns into a glowstick and shows her current Sphere color* Side: *Equips the Kinoko effect and scratches her head* Down: *Sits down, then stands back up* Victory Pose/Losing Pose Victory Option 1: *Sits at her desk with her back turned, then spins her chair around to face the camera* Victory Option 2: *Bows as the White Queen* Victory Option 3: *A panda appears on Irene's arms, before she hugs it and it squeaks* Lose/Clap: *Stands with her face bloody* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- Irene swings down a crowbar. * Dash attack- Irene sits on an office chair and spins around. * Forward tilt- Shoots a ball of electricity from her hand. * Up tilt- Irene moves a PC cursor upwards. * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- Irene hops on her Bike and rides it forwards. * Up smash- * Down smash- Irene turns on a Flashlight, creating a white glow around her. Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- Irene makes her hair magically grow, with hearts surrounding her which deal damage. * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Irene turns into an Octopus and waves her tentacles below her. Grabs and throws * Grab- Irene turns into a Cybot and grabs the opponent with her both hands. * Pummel- Irene shakes the grabbed opponent. * Forward throw- Irene punches the grabbed opponent. * Back throw- * Up throw- Irene uppercuts the grabbed opponent. * Down throw- Extras Animal Yeti: Can only walk with no jumps. Art "Comp-BG4" - One of Irene's Desktop Wallpapers, inspired by Neon World from The Looking Glass. Bob Ross Painting Eye-Rin Trivia *The creator of The Looking Glass, Bleet, actualy saw Irene's moveset after a link to the video was put on her Tumblr account by a fan. She enjoyed the video and also commented on it, praising Skapokon for making the moveset and also for making Irene more well-known due to fanworks. This makes Bleet one of few creators that are aware of their Nova moveset, alongside Matthew Taranto knowing about Toon Waluigi, and Vinesauce Joel knowing about his own moveset. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Hero Category:The Looking Glass Category:The Frollo Show Category:Yume Nikki universe Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:American Category:Human Category:10's Category:Cults Category:The Stylistic Era Category:Pressure Category:Mix-Up Category:Creator-Aware